1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat antenna structure and an electronic device having the flat antenna structure, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a flat antenna structure capable of adjusting antenna characteristics and an electronic device having the flat antenna structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication products are increasingly ubiquitous in everyday life. The antenna plays an important role in a wireless communication system for receiving and transmitting electromagnetic waves. There are several types of antenna. A flat antenna is both cheap and easy to connect to a circuit.
Currently, a flat antenna of the prior art is a circular plate made of Teflon compound with two parallel copper layers printed on opposite sides. Teflon is one kind of polytetrafluoroethylene resin. Because Teflon consists of carbon and fluorine without hydrogen, it will not react with oxygen. Teflon, which is heat-resistant, cold-resistant, corrosion-resistant, non-adhesive, and self-lubricative, has a low friction coefficient and a low dielectric constant. Teflon is usually used as the base material of the flat antenna due to this low dielectric constant.
Teflon is expensive and difficult to recycle, and the manufacturing processes may cause waste of materials. Therefore, a new antenna structure is required to solve problems of the prior art.